The death of me
by Tracy247
Summary: "Those two are going to be the death of me one day… And no, I'm not talking about the squirt and the old man, unexpectedly..." Rita is pissed. So now, she's taking things into her own hands... Yuri x Estelle; rated T because of Yuri's language


**The Death of Me**

**Rita's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, those two are gonna be the death of me one day…" I muttered under my breath as I watched them, unable to force my gaze away from this… this disaster.

"Are you alright, Rita?" Judith asked from beside me, also watching the scene unfold in front of our eyes, although there was an amused expression on her features. _How can she be so calm when those morons are so… stupid?_

"I am, but those two… they're just- the hell…" I answered, rolling my eyes and groaning in annoyance as the whole catastrophe worsened even further.

And no, I am not talking about the old man and the squirt… I wished it had been them. Then there would've been nothing out of the ordinary. But no! Karma had its hands in this, I'm sure of it. I mean, usually I don't believe in that kind of crap, but this was just too awful to watch to be anything but payback for a nasty sin from my former life whatsoever. I have no idea though _what_ I did to deserve… _this_.

Well, I guess you're not stupid enough to not have any idea as to who I'm talking about. I mean, you'd have to be pretty dense not to and that's really-… Scratch that… I've seen enough idiocy to know that with these people there is no such thing as a 'limit'.

Yeah, the ones to get on my nerves, big time might I add, are my best friend, aka Estelle, and Yuri… The only ones in this group of seven people, I believed to have _some_ sort of intelligence. And now this happened… Ugh…

To clear it all up, we were in Torim, because of some sort of quest Kaufman had for Brave Vesperia. Now, you might be wondering, why Estelle and I were there too.

Okay, don't laugh now… Yes, I joined their childish guild. N-Not because I wanted to! They pretty much forced me to do it, as in I was presented with a fait accompli. They just walked up to me with this file and said 'Sign here.' Of course I was kind of suspicious, but them being my friends, I trusted them… That was the biggest mistake I made in a long while, believe me. And then they congratulated me to joining them. That was about one and a half year ago, only weeks after we fought the Adephagos. So I had no choice but to tag along. And here I was.

As for Estelle, she just came with us because she was tired of staying in the castle all day long. So when I think it was the old man told her that we'd travel to Torim, she asked us 'to allow her to accompany us'. What kind of choice did we have? Not really one to begin with. Plus, I was pretty sure that a certain _someone_ was actually kind of happy to have her with us.

Not having seen Estelle in… what? A few months or so, we were all glad for the reunion, but one acted a little too indifferent about the whole situation. I mean, if even I hugged her – willingly - , then just muttering a short 'Hey…' is not really normal, is it? Not like Estelle noticed anything though. That's not to say that she wasn't hurt, but that went unnoticed by him too. _Stupid, oblivious son of a-_

… A-Anyway, during the flight on Ba'ul to the city, the two avoided speaking to each other at all costs and honestly, it hurt to watch. Not only that, they kept glancing at each other when they thought nobody noticed, and had the nerve to miss the looks from the other. After speaking to Judith and the old man, because, apparently, they noticed it too – hard to miss, isn't it – I tried to think of a plan. And fortunately I did.

Soon, it had been time to land. Receiving a questioning glance from Judith, I nodded almost unnoticeably. So she went off to talk things over with the old man. I joined a little later, while Estelle made another attempt at befriending the mutt and Yuri and the pipsqueak talked about what kind of job the head of Fortune's Market had for us.

After we decided on the plan I had come up with, we joined the others and had to witness _this_.

That stupid, idiotic, oblivious, damn jerk, aka Yuri, just _had_ to ask Estelle why she was so eager to get Repede to like her. And I know, because she told me, that she wanted to make sure that the mutt 'held no objections if she ever was to be with his master'. Of course, she couldn't tell him that, so she just started panicking and stuttering and blushed, but said nothing else than things like "Well… That is… I, um, uh… you see…" Yeah, stuff like that. Her being brought up in the castle and having little to no experience in answering questions like this one, she couldn't come up with a convincing lie. Not that she'd ever purposely lie to anybody, much less Yuri. And that's when the squirt just had to do _that_. He freaking- He _told_ Yuri _that_ and this dickhead of a guy laughed. He _laughed_.

Oh, I'm gonna **KILL** him!

Seeing no other solution, I dragged him away by his ear to somewhere around a corner where not even Yuri could overhear our conversation.

"Listen, Karol, you want Yuri and Estelle to be happy, right?" I asked in a hushed tone, just in case.

"Huh? Yeah, of course!" He replied in that squeaky voice of his, which gave me a headache already. I honestly wondered if it was ever going to break. Not to mention he didn't have any concern to lower the volume.

"Good, then just don't ask any more stupid questions, no, stop being stupid altogether and play along! And don't be so loud, damn it!" I ordered and he nodded curtly, seeming slightly afraid of me. _Good…_

When I returned to the others with the squirt, I made up a lie saying that I had some business with Karol because of a quest in Dahngrest which didn't go as planned. Luckily, everyone seemed to believe it. Still, I noticed a strange glance from the vice. In return, I offered to go get us rooms and disappeared towards the inn.

The inn keeper still remembered me, even though I don't exactly like being called 'that feisty little mage that would smack the little boy with the big axe'… Holding up a hand, I motioned for her to shut up.

"I need you to do me a favor." I stated bluntly. She looked at me with wide eyes, when she had comprehended what I had said. _Oh god, people can be so stupid!_ "I just need you to tell my friends a little lie; that's all."

"I don't know if I can…" Her facial expression had gone back to almost normal; she just wore a small frown, looking a little torn probably pondering whether or not it was okay to lie to guests. I sighed exasperatedly before explaining the whole situation to her. She didn't seem too convinced about the whole idea though until I specified the subjects.

"See, it's for that tall guy and the pink-haired girl…" I told her, pointing at the two of them through the window and waited. After she watched them for half a minute, she nodded in understanding, smiling at me. Apparently, she saw the way they would keep glancing at the other without him/her noticing, but getting everyone else annoyed. Well, except the kid because he's just too dense.

"Then it should be alright." She said – she was probably one of those desperate romantics that never really had a chance in love… or she just wanted to play matchmaker – and gestured me to look behind me. Doing so, I noticed that my fellow party members were emerging.

"Hey, Rita! Have you gotten the rooms?" The squirt asked, running towards the counter I was standing in front of.

"Well…" I started, not really knowing how to break it to them. Thankfully, the inn keeper helped me out.

"I'm sorry, dear guests, but it seems that we only have three double rooms left." She said with a kind smile on her face.

"What? But then…" My 'boss' started again, but I glared at him, trying to get him to shut the hell up. Unexpectedly, he understood.

"Well, one of us girls will have to share a room with one of the guys, right Rita?" Judith asked me.

"Yeah, the question's just, who will?" I answered, nodding. _So far so good. If now just the two can be persuaded…_

"Well, I'll share a room with Karol since I still've gotta give 'im some lessons in appreciatin' the sights." The old man cut in to prevent any unexpected turns that would ruin everything I bothered to think of. Of course, even know, he couldn't let the chance to embarrass the squirt go to waste. He utterly ignored the squirt's protests and complains that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep because the old man snored. Loudly. Honestly, I wasn't going to be concerned with that as long as the walls were thick enough.

"And I'll room with Rita. You wanted me to tell you more about that mana-using lighting machine I saw in Myorzo, didn't you?" Good thing Judith always thinks ahead. I hadn't gotten an excuse for me to be in a room with her, since I had to speak with the inn keeper. I nodded my head in confirmation. _I'll have to ask her later if the scientists in Myorzo really found a way to use mana like aer…_

"But… that means that Yuri… and I will have to share a room…" Estelle said shyly, twiddling her thumps nervously. I think I even detected a little blush on her cheeks. It was so obvious to all of us! But obviously, _he_ didn't notice.

"Well, I guess, we've got no other choice, do we?" Yuri said, sighing a little. I rolled my eyes, annoyed to no end. _How long does he plan to ignore his feelings and hers?_

I know, I know, why would _I_ care if those two got together, or not? Actually… their endless dancing around each other just got on my nerves and it hurt to watch since it'd been like this for quite a while now. I mean, in the beginning it was rather amusing but with time the jokes just got old.

AND _NEITHER_ OF THEM NOTICED _ANYTHING_!

Yeah, s-sorry, that just had to get out some way or another. And I'm not allowed to punch the pipsqueak anymore because he's my 'boss' or whatever and if I do, I'll be punished. Same goes for Raven, but because he's 'a friend' and 'it isn't nice to hurt 'friends''. Bleh… I would've liked to tell them that this old pervert most certainly isn't my friend but that would've just ended in the old man having another melodramatic fit and honestly he was a little easier to li- ignore if he didn't speak.

And before you ask, normally, I wouldn't be afraid of punishments the squirt thought of, but that's just it. The one to think of them was none other than Yuri. Apparently, he's kind of sadistic… *shudders*

Anyway, since everything was decided and it was already almost midnight and we were all kind of tired, we agreed to get to sleep.

_Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow to see how everything turned out…_

* * *

**Yuri's P.O.V.**

_Great… Just great… How'm I supposed to survive this?_ I couldn't help but frown, while surveying the room I stood in with Estelle. There was a large window on the walls, which were painted in a light beige tone. Against one side there was a dark brown, wooden drawer and on the wall next to the door there were two smaller cupboards, also dark brown. Nothing out of the ordinary, you say? Just wait, I'm getting there…

_Not like the news that I get to share a room with Estelle were bad enough. No, the world is freakin' outta get me!_

… _I mean, SERIOUSLY?!_

_That inn keeper NEVER mentioned I'd have to sleep in the same bed as her!_

There wasn't even a couch or something in here, so I could've just avoided it. But no… There really was just one double bed with a little nightstand on either side. My right eyebrow twitched slightly, barely hiding my desire to torture that lady.

"I'm cursed. I just know it." I muttered under my breath, hoping Estelle wouldn't be able to hear me. Unfortunately, she did.

"Huh? Did you say something, Yuri?" She asked me curiously.

"Nah, it's alright." Waving my hand dismissively, I tried to get her attention to something else. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Y-yes…" _Was that just my imagination or did she just blush?_ I shook my head a little to get rid of those thoughts, took off my boots, belt, vest and shirt and let myself plop onto the side of the bed near the window.

After a minute I felt the mattress shift again, indicating that she lay down as well. By the sounds of it, she only removed her white outer dress and her boots, so she still had her dark pants and pink shirt on.

Fighting the urge to open my eyes to look at her, I turned onto my side, facing away from her. After a bit of a struggle I even managed to get my mind off of her. Instead I thought of the guesses Captain Karol had for our next job from Kaufman…

… Only to have her sigh lightly when she relaxed into her pillow and, with that, she intruded into my thoughts once again.

After what felt like a few hours I could finally relax and block her presence out entirely. That's when I fell into a peaceful sleep.

…

…

…

I groaned sleepily when I felt something poke me gently into my shoulder. Or rather some_one_… Letting my eyes flutter open and turning around halfway only to look into Estelle's bright ones, I remembered why she lay there beside me after a second of confusion.

_Oh, right… stupid innkeeper's trying to kill me…_

"What's the matter, Estelle?" I muttered, struggling to keep my eyes open. I didn't know why but I was never able to sleep the last couple of days – or nights – and when I did I slept fitfully. That night was the first one for me to have more than two hours of sleep in a little over a week. Hence, I was pretty damn tired.

It was still dark outside and the room was only illuminated by the moonlight shining through the open window. She fiddled a little with her words, which made me question just what kind of request she'd have at – I looked at the clock on the wall – 4 in the morning.

"You see, i-it is, um… w-well, I am…" She kept stuttering things like that, piking my curiosity. I raised my eyebrow, although I was pretty sure she couldn't see my face 'cause I looked away from the window.

"You're what?" I tried to help her as well as I could. Then I noticed that her teeth were almost chattering, causing her to stutter, even though she was buried deeply under her blankets while I just lay on top of mine and it dawned on me. "Are you cold…?"

Now with a visible blush coloring her pale cheeks, she nodded. I couldn't help marveling how cute she looked right then. But of course I kept it for me.

"Would you… no, um… Can I-… no, that's not good either…"

"Do I wanna cuddle with you?"

… _I DID _**NOT**_ JUST SAY THAT, DID I?! _

I looked away quickly, not wanting to face her when I brought up something so ridiculous. I mean, what the hell's wrong with me that I'd say something like THAT? _I'll have to think of a way to get her to believe I was joking…_

"Y-Yes…" Now, that one shocked me. I mean _what the hell?_ _The world's aboutta end, right? _I snapped my head back to her and stared in shock with my eyes widened and my shoulders stiff.

When I made no sign of moving, she crawled over to my side of the bed and lay next to me, pretty close but the blanket still separated our bodies. Finally snapping out of my trance-like state, I stood up and slipped under the covers facing her this time so I could provide her with more warmth. That's all, really.

I could hear her teeth chattering as I was this close to her. Letting my eyes fall shut again, I could hardly contain myself from falling asleep right then and there, 'cause, unexpectedly, it felt… kinda nice and I was still hella tired.

But her teeth kept me awake – and the worry that came with it. I didn't want her to catch something, y'know? So I had to think of something quickly. (A/N: Before you ask anything like 'Why don't they just close the window?' let me say this: That would firstly, be very un-fluffy and secondly, Yuri's still half asleep and tired, so his brain won't work normally. Plus, they've got nothing to complain about, right?)

"Estelle, can I… like… y'know, put my… arm around you?" I whispered, mildly embarrassed at asking something like that. When I saw her face getting a color I hadn't ever seen before, I added quickly "It'd warm you up and stuff…" I couldn't believe that I was suddenly this shy about something so platonic, not to mention that she probably didn't even feel that way towards me.

Her answer was an almost unnoticeable nod. Noting the blush on her face, I knew this was just as embarrassing for her as for me. Well, I dunno about her, but the only one I really ever _hugged_ was her… Well, she hugged me but whatever. Who needs details, right? Not that I minded being close to her. The complete opposite actually…

So I propped my head up slightly by bending my left arm and slipping it under my head while I slid my right arm over her waist carefully looking for any sign of objection. When there was none, I rested my hand on her back and pulled her a little closer, though I still left a good amount of distance, about a foot, between us in case she wouldn't feel comfortable at some point. I wouldn't blame her if she did…

"Y-Yuri…" Her whisper was almost too quiet to hear but as I was as close to her as I was probably gonna be in my lifetime I didn't have that much of a problem understanding her.

"Hm…?"

"Thank you… " Her voice was almost lower than a whisper. Seconds later she relaxed and I sighed deeply, smiling softly, when I did too. She didn't seem to mind to be this close to me and I sure as hell enjoyed every moment of it.

Yeah, I was in love with her and I knew it for quite some time now. I'd have to be pretty dense not to know what I was feeling for her. Even though I knew it, I hadn't quite admitted it to myself yet. And I never planned to tell her either. It just wasn't meant to be. _We_ weren't meant to be. We were just friends, forced to share a bed 'cause of some coincidence… or some evil force out there trying to drive me mental.

I've been avoiding her for the last two years, but not so that she'd notice anything. I spoke to her like everyone else and we had our fair share of moments together. I just kept at least three feet between us except when she needed to be saved from the claw of a monster – or something remotely dangerous – attacking her and she wasn't fast enough to dodge. Then I'd push or pull her out of harm's way like always. I also made sure to keep my gaze on anything but her but sometimes I just couldn't help myself… I might not express my feelings very clearly, but that doesn't mean I don't have any. I mean, I'm only human.

"No problem…" _I'd do anything for you…_ Closing my eyes and trying to get my mind to go blank, I couldn't help noticing how tense her body just became. "Hm...? What's wrong?" I asked her, slightly worried but not enough to show it.

"W-What did you j-just say?" She stumbled a bit over her words; obviously there was something wrong but I didn't know what. I raised my eyebrow but kept my eyes closed when I answered.

"I said 'No problem', what about it?"

"No, you said something after that…" It took me a second to fully register that and another heartbeat before my eyes shot open and widened in shock while I began to freak out, inside of my head, of course. _Did I say that OUT LOUD? No! I couldn't have! That's not possible! What the HECK am I supposed to do now!?_ Naturally, I didn't speak out those thoughts; I made sure to keep my mouth shut tightly. (Honestly, look what that girl has turned me into!) Instead I began to rummage through my head for an answer that didn't involve either: ignoring, lying to or… **confessing** to her. Naturally, there was none that fulfilled all of those so I had to minimize the damage.

"Eh… I, um, I said it'd keep me warm too, so it's no problem…" I was stuttering… Shit. But that was all I'd come up with due to the fact that my brain drew a blank. Well, it made medium-sized sense so I guess you could blame it on my sleepiness… right?

"Yuri, are you feeling alright?" Her worried eyes met mine and I immediately glanced away from her, but it was to no avail. I couldn't stand this…

"Argh, I can't lie to you…!" Looking back at her, I noticed a mix of curiosity and shock in those beautiful orbs of hers. _No, you freaking idiot! This is no time to get lost in her eyes! Just focus on the damn task at hand!_ I shook my head a little to force myself to concentrate. "… I said… that I'd… doanythingforyou…" I mumbled the last part so quietly and quickly that it was impossible for her to understand. I just wanted to get it over with but the result was jumbled together and I couldn't hold the eye contact any longer either. Mentally hitting myself over and over again, a little voice in my head laughed at me for chickening out. It sounded like Flynn… _Look, whoever you are, you have succeeded in making me go crazy so can you _**please**_ just shut up right about now and focus on someone else, whose life isn't as fucked up yet?!_

"Huh…?"

"I said that I'd… do anything… for you, Estelle…" I repeated more slowly, turning my head away out of embarrassment at the situation.

"What…?" She asked incredulously, probably trying to figure out why the hell I'd blurt out something like that. I decided that it was no use to pretend any longer that she was just like a sister to me or that I was just a flirt. Turning my head back, I started to feel self-conscious, but I didn't let that stop me. She needed to know, whether it'd destroy our friendship or I'd be able to turn it into a joke of some kind. I'd just wing it as usual. Most of all, I needed to admit it to myself, at last. So I took a deep breath and said it.

"Estelle… I know you probably don't feel the same and I'm not really good with this kinda stuff but… you're important to me. When I'm with you it feels like… like I belong there and I don't wanna leave your side. And when I'm not with you I just can't seem to relax or concentrate unless I know for sure that you're safe. I'd do anything to protect you and if I had to beat the crap outta Zagi all on my own, then so be it. All I'm ever thinking about is you, your smile, your laugh and your voice, but I try to think about other stuff… 'cause I know you wouldn't return this… And I can't believe I'd say all this and be so _damn cheesy_…" I tried laughing it off but it got stuck somewhere on the way out and sounded more like a choke. I took a deep breath and tried to swallow the massive lump, forming in my throat. Didn't work. Guess I gotta live with it… Someone kill me now. "Estelle, I… I love you…" After finishing I had to look away. She just stayed still, probably shocked at my stream of words. "Sorry…" I breathed out.

"Yuri… I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything… I just needed to say that so I'd get over y- it, I guess." I told her, smiling sadly, letting go of her and turning onto my right side, so I didn't have to face her after I just got rejected. _Well, technically she didn't say anything yet… - Just shut up! Who are you even supposed to be, huh? That have I ever done to deserve this? … Erm, forget it, don't answer that… But still!_

I was just about to shut down my brain so it wouldn't hurt me as much when she'd apologize that she didn't feel the same, when something… unexpected happened.

"You're wrong." She stated. My face showed pure confusion although she wasn't able to see it. I wanted to ask her what she meant but it felt like my whole body was unable to move.

"Huh?" I finally got out… somehow.

"I do… I do love you…" She stated shyly, her hand touching my back lightly, as if trying to make me believe her. My eyes widened until I thought they'd fall out and onto the mattress and my mouth slacked the slightest bit while my head snapped up.

"You love… _me_? But… what about Flynn?" I asked incredulously, still not facing her, 'cause I was kinda petrified. I mean, isn't that how the story's supposed to end? The knight in shining armor and the princess, living happily ever after, together… And Flynn was her knight… wasn't he?

"Flynn is one of my best friends but my feelings for you are different. You are the one that always was there for me when I needed a friend. You always protected me, no matter what that meant for you. If it endangered you or if you even got injured, you never cared as long as I was fine. I may have been imprisoned in the castle for almost my entire life but I know that this feeling is… love." Her answer _slightly _dumbfounded me. _How the hell can she be in love with me? I'm a murderer and a criminal and… everything a friend of the princess shouldn't be… Much less her boyfriend!_

Shoving those thoughts aside, I turned back onto my left side to see her glancing nervously between my face and something behind me, if there was anything there at all, before she did something really shocking.

Suddenly, the distance between us was closed and I felt her lips on mine. I wanted to push her away, for her own good, but she didn't budge. After one more attempt, I just let myself relish in the feeling and closed my eyes, just when she was about to pull back. But as soon as we had separated, I captured her lips one more time.

It wasn't that I had somehow changed my mind, no, quite the contrary. I was mentally screaming at myself to pull back and tell her to forget everything that just happened. But at that moment all common sense was anywhere but in my head.

The moment our lips touched again I felt like I was on fire, but it was a gentle kinda flame, making me feel warm but not hot and overall so damn happy I thought I was gonna burst. Which wouldn't really be a very good thing to do now, I think. My right hand reached out all on its own to cup her face softly. I felt her hands rest on my bare chest, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine while she responded to the kiss in kind. It was kinda short, only a few seconds, before I pulled away but I couldn't've wished for anything more.

When I opened my eyes again, she was looking at me with a kinda dazed expression and had a cute little blush on her cheeks. _Good thing she was already laying..._ I chuckled at the thought.

"Thanks, I guess." I told her with a genuine smile on my face, something that didn't happen every day, and leaned my forehead against hers so that our noses were almost touching. Moments later, she seemed to regain her senses. I kept my hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. That didn't help her blush at all though.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked with a confused expression on her features.

"For everything… You have no idea how long I wanted to kiss you and hug you and… just be with you." I admitted, moving towards her again and embracing her the way I did before, just a little closer. Except that I slipped my left hand under her waist so I had both of my hands on her back. Honestly, I have no idea where all that came from, okay? It just suddenly left my mouth.

Her hands touched my chest again and I could feel shivers running all over my body. The good kind. When she looked at my face again she had that look on hers that just made me smile wider than I ever did in more than five years, knowing that the feelings reflected in her bright eyes were directed at me. She answered with an angelic beam of her own and it wasn't very hard to imagine a halo and white feathery wings to complete the picture.

But then I remembered that an angel like her deserved someone better than a criminal like me. My face fell while those thoughts raced through my mind and she looked confused and worried at the same time.

"Estelle… maybe we shouldn't do this… It's not right. I'm sorry…" Saying that hurt like hell, but I had to, in order for her to live a happy life, without me. But even though I was the one trying to reject her, well, sorta, I couldn't bring myself to do anything but move my face away from hers, because she was stopping me from doing so by hugging my waist. I couldn't look at her though. As if she'd read my thoughts from earlier she spoke up again. _Or did I say that aloud as well…?_

"You know, Yuri, I don't care what others call you or how many times you have been thrown into jail by knights. I know that you are very kind at heart and that you would do everything to protect the people you care about, even break the law. And even if I think that you acted too rash sometimes, it was to help the people and for that I can't help but admire you. You may be stubborn and thick-headed, but that's also why I love you…" I felt kinda dumbfounded, yet strangely comforted by her words. I didn't even protest against the cheesiness of the whole thing… for some reason I couldn't get myself to do so. But I couldn't let her win this one.

"Este-" Just as I had been about to start trying to convince her, she interrupted me again.

"Yuri, I love you. And you said you loved me too… Did you not mean it?" Her eyes watered at that and the sight of her about to cry hurt. It hurt like a bitch. The fact that I caused her to cry was only making it worse.

"I meant it. I love you. But I'm not good en-"

"Then it's fine." Estelle interrupted me yet again, still with a bit teary eyes, but a smile nonetheless.

I felt defeated and that's a something I had never experienced before and don't want to feel ever again. I did have more reasons on why this wouldn't work out but right now, I just didn't care anymore. I loved and she said she loved me too… So why not give it a try?

I sighed to let her know, that I wouldn't argue with her anymore, making her smile even brighter than before.

Suddenly, I felt the strong urge to kiss her and when I realized that I didn't have to hold in anymore, it just made me all the more… happy.

I leaned towards her head again and she closed her eyes in anticipation. My lips brushed hers and I could feel her kissing back gently. My right hand slid up her back and rested at her neck, deepening the kiss slightly, while my left one pulled her a bit closer. At first, she didn't seem to know what exactly to do, but then she went with instinct and melted into the kiss, lifting her arms to wind them around my neck. Our lips moved slowly and carefully, not yet experienced enough to do anything but a slow chaste kiss.

I wanted nothing more than deepening the kiss further, but this was Estelle and I couldn't help but think that she was way too innocent for that kind of passion. So I restrained myself.

The kiss continued far longer than the first but I didn't mind, not in the least. After about two minutes I pulled back reluctantly, noticing that she had to breathe.

After looking into her eyes for a moment, I dipped in again and started to plant little pecks on her cheek, forehead, and lips. I gently kissed her on those soft pink lips again and again, over and over again. I just couldn't stop. It was like she was a drug and I was some kinda junkie. I couldn't get enough of her.

With time the kisses got a little more demanding, but I tried my best to remain gentle as to not scare her or worse yet, make her fear me. When I finally stopped with one last tingling kiss, I was panting heavily while her eyes were half-lidded and dazed. She looked like she'd just woken up from a dream.

"Sorry… It's just… I just love you too damn much… And the fact that I did for over two years didn't really help me there…" I muttered, slightly embarrassed. Not able to hold her gaze any longer without kissing her again, I quickly looked away. My gaze fell onto the clock on the wall and what I saw there shocked me slightly. _What? It's half past 4 am?!_ Reluctantly, I spoke up again. "We should get back to sleep, Estelle…"

"Y-You're right. Good night, Yuri…" She was still a little shocked at my statement of me being in love with her for several years, I guess. Probably the reason why her answer came out kinda monotone.

"'Night, Estelle…" Pulling her body a little closer still, I kissed her forehead before resting my head near hers and she snuggled her face into my chest, before I allowed my eyes to fall shut again. I wondered briefly if she could hear my heart racing in my chest, but shoved the thought aside, as there was no reason to hide it from her anymore. I sighed deeply, but contently, ruffling her bangs a little. _I seriously hope this isn't just some kinda dream. If so, I'll curse that idiotic, masochistic brain of mine to hell and back… I mean, how the hell am I supposed to face her and act normal around her if this is just a product of my imagination…?_

I opened my eyes to look at her one last time to find her shifting and cuddling even closer to me with her arms still around my neck and a sweet smile on her face. _No. It's gotta be real. I could never imagine something so perfect… _

…

…

…

Morning came by fairly quick and I found that I'd slept the best I had in… I dunno how long… a long time, even though I barely rested six hours. That was still a lot by my standards. However no one could say that made my mood any better.

_Stupid brain… stupid dream… stupid innkeeper… stupid, stupid, stupid… Letting me hope for the hopeless… When am I gonna get away from her…?_

When I first gained consciousness, the air smelled strange. Well, not exactly strange; just unusual you could say. It smelled exactly like _her_. So sweet and fruity… and kinda like Sakura petals…

What was even odder was that I felt this warm. I remembered falling asleep on top of the blankets, not under them. So unless the sun shone directly on my shirtless upper body, it shouldn't've felt that warm and comfy, right?

I opened my eyes slightly before closing them again 'cause the bright light stung in them, trying to figure out why it was so warm, only to find something other than the sun on my skin… All I could see of the room was the door and something pink on the bed. _Whoa… Wait a sec! Why is there something pink on the bed…?… Oh yeah, Estelle…_

Still, this feeling on my chest made me wonder just why I felt so warm, since I could now clearly feel the morning sun on my back. Fluttering my eyes fully open I looked down on me to find Estelle snuggled into me. _What the-?_

Only now did I realize the position I was in. I still had my arm over Estelle's thin waist, pulling her close with the other one under my head and her face cuddled into my chest. Her arms encircled my torso and that explained why it was so nice, just lying there. On top of that, our legs had tangled themselves into each other's while we slept… somehow.

Only when a wave of memories of last night – or was it this morning…? – flooded my mind, could I finally relax again, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I buried my face in her soft pink hair, finding that it smelled like cherry blossoms and smiling into it.

I heard light footsteps outside of the room but paid it no mind. I mean, we were in an inn. What do you expect? That is until I heard our door open.

Lifting my gaze to look at a somewhat stunned Rita in the door, I smiled somewhat thankfully and mouthed a small 'Thanks' as to not wake Estelle, knowing that this whole plan was Rita's doing in the first place. She seemed shocked at this action, probably trying to figure out since when I knew, while walking backwards carefully.

Just in that moment Estelle awoke and lifted her face to look at me and smiled. I couldn't help but return the smile.

I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "'Morning, my princess…" I said teasingly, although I could imagine that my smirk was more of a smile than anything else, but I guess I couldn't care less about that now.

"Good morning, Yuri." I couldn't stop smiling while I looked at her face. It felt like heaven and I had a hard time believing that it wasn't a stupid dream like I'd thought earlier that morning. When I noticed something coming from the door, I whispered something into her ear so only she could hear it.

"Just play along, okay?" She looked a little puzzled but when I smiled she nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. Only a little joke…"

* * *

**Rita's P.O.V.**

I was on duty to wake up the others that day. Well, it was quite convenient, considering I didn't have to think of some ridiculous excuse to check up on those two idiots. I tiptoed to their room, as to not warn them of me coming. _I feel like some amateur thief…_

When I opened the door I couldn't believe the scene before me. There they lay, facing each other. Yuri had his arms over Estelle's waist and his face was buried in her hair. She on the other hand had her arms around his torso and her face in his chest… which was NAKED!

I couldn't see anything except his upper body and both of their heads, because their ONE blanket covered her up till the throat. Estelle must have been cold in the night again.

When Yuri lifted his head and mouthed a silent 'Thanks', it gave me the rest. I just stood there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, unable to move or talk or do… SOMETHING!

Luckily, I came to my senses after a few seconds. So I let them alone… Well, as alone as two people are when they are observed through a tiny slit in the door. I saw Estelle lifting her head when she woke up a few moments later. I almost squealed when Yuri kissed her… er, of disgust of course!

"'Morning, my princess…" I almost couldn't believe that Yuri, _the_ Yuri Lowell, that sarcastic, idiotic, dumb ass hole of a guy just called her _his_ princess. My jaw proved that much, since it lay on the floor.

"Good morning, Yuri." At least Estelle had more dignity as a girl than to call him her Yuri or something… Ugh…

I hadn't noticed that his mutt had been behind me all this time and I jumped with a small 'Eek!' when he suddenly pulled on my socks with his teeth to get me away from the door. I shook him off after confirming that he wasn't a gho-… an enemy. Surprisingly, neither of them seemed to have noticed me. _That was close…_

Looking back into the room, I saw a change in atmosphere which was supposedly the reason for their oblivion. Yuri was on top of Estelle, with his arms supporting his weight, while hers encircled his neck and they were kissing rather… passionately. And with tongue… It turned into an all-out make-out session. I blushed just looking at them… Eh, I mean… FORGET IT!

_No… this is not happening… Hey! What's he doing with his hand there…?! What… is with this?! Did Estelle just… moan…?! _

Unable to keep looking there I slowly went backwards, but the dog was still there. Yeah, you guessed the rest. I landed on my butt. Very ungracefully. _Ouch… Maybe, just maybe I shouldn't have interfered here…_

* * *

**Yuri's P.O.V.**

I had to break away from the *cough* make out session *cough* and chuckle when I heard Rita scramble away from our door with Repede hot on her tail.

"That was pretty good acting there, Estelle." I complimented the red-faced girl in my arms after surprising her like that.

"Th-Thank you… Why did you do that?" She mumbled, trying to fight off the blush. Though I wished it'd stay. It made her look awfully adorable. Then again I didn't, because then I wouldn't be able to concentrate all day long…

"Like I said, it was just a small joke… Well, that and I wanted to do that for a while now, y'know." I smirked at how the color on her face only intensified at that last statement. That didn't mean it wasn't the truth though. I had to try reeeaaally hard not to do anything like that earlier.

"But what was all that about?"

"Just a buncha idiots who can't stop sticking their noses into stuff that isn't their business... But we should be grateful to them, I guess…" I smirked, seeing her confused expression that looked just so utterly cute. "Never mind... C'mon, or those idiots are gonna have breakfast without us."

Letting go of her reluctantly – but not without pecking her one more time – I stood up and threw my shirt, vest and belt on while Estelle slipped into her dress. After we had put on our boots, I took her small hand into mine and intertwined our fingers, pulling her along with me to get it over with. Holding her hand like that really felt great after I had to distance myself for so long. It was gonna be a while though until I got used to the idea that I could actually be with her without having to worry about anything.

I kept thinking about how I was gonna explain all this, but a feeling told me that Rita already did half of the job. Though, she probably didn't mention my 'joke'. I could already feel the bruise I was gonna have after she was done with me. _Oh, well… it's worth it._

_But man, those idiots are gonna be the death of me one day… _

* * *

Hey, everyone! I know, I know. This is just a little side note from me, but please read it nevertheless!

I'd like to mention that this isn't the first fanfiction I have ever written, but the first one I am publishing on . I didn't want to say it at the beginning of the story because I know that I usually don't read author's notes when they're in the way of me reading a potentially great story and when I do and it says that it's the first story, I just expect less. So yeah, I hope I'm not boring you to death rigth now with my rambling. Sorry about that.

Anyway, please note that english isn't my native language, but I tried my best to get my point across. I am proud of those of you who even made it this far because I know that this isn't exactly a short one-shot. So congratulations!

I would also like you to tell me how you liked it. I know it's not perfect but I want to know what I can do better.

And last but not least: I don't own anything I have written about. Even the idea belongs to the plot bunny hiding under my bed!


End file.
